patafanclubfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Patapon: Jedność
Siemanko! Na tej stronie każdy może być kim chce, to od nie dawna planowany prze ze mnie projekt. Pod nagłówkiem postacie piszemy o swojej postaci...dopuszczalna 1 i nie ma fikcyjnych postaci taka jak julian czy pogłosie. Tak więc zaczynamy! Każdy może być królem, mistrzem nie wiem...kim chce. Ja standardowo assassinem. Nazwa postaci ma być powyżej tekstu przedstawiającego ją nagłówkiem 3. Wzorujcie się na mojej postaci. No to powodzenia! PAMIĘTAJ, ZANIM EDYTUJESZ POINFORMUJ O TYM NA CZACIE. ''Postacie ' Wojnar ' '''Prawdziwe Imie:' Wojtekthumb|Boska forma Wojnara Assassina ze złotym mieczem boskości Pochodzenie: Klasztor Assassinów Występowanie: (PP oznacza patapon patapedia) PP2 PP3 PP4 Klasa: Assassin Ekwipunek: Ukryte ostrze. Miecz Boskości (obecnie najsilniejsza broń gdyż jest ona z zaświatów) Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: Zaświaty Wygląd: Na początku miał złotą maskę i strój herosa z białymi rękawiczkami. Następnie strój assassina koloru białego i brązowe rękawiczki. Na końu przy jego śmierci powróciwszy z zaświatów czarny strój, czerwony kaptur i czerwone rękawiczki. Zawsze ma długą grzywkę ''Tydeus '''Prawdziwe imię': Tadeusz (Trudno się domyslić?)thumb|Portret Tydeusa z ulubioną włócznią Pochodzenie: '''Jakieś małe, górskie królestwo, lub wioska... '''Występowanie: (Jak na razie) Nigdzie. Klasa: Kero (Może lekko ulepszony) Ekwipunek: Unikatowa włócznia. Pewnie jest jakąś starożytną, przekazywaną przez pokolenia bronią... Zapewne też o superwielkiej mocy. Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: Brak. Prowadzi wędrowny tryb życia. Wygląd: Uberheros w masce Yaridy o złotej barwie i ze skrzydełkami. Rzadko zdejmuje maskę. (Nie ma grzywki.) ''Larwotron "Rainbow" X-01/12 '''Pochodzenie i data stworzenia: '''Grobowiec Tolerancji, lata 1971-1973 (miejsce akcji dzieje się w innym wymiarze czasowym)thumb|To na jego plecach, to sztandar, a to przy pasie to muszla w którą trąbi. '''Wystąpił w: '''Patapon: Patapedia (wsystkie części) '''Klasa: '''Destrobo (dawniej), Cannogabang (teoretycznie, obecnie) '''Ekwipunek i umiejętności: ' Ekwipunek defensywny: '-'''Kask Kloszarda (hełm) Ekwipunek ofensywny: -Bazuka Biedaka (rakietnica) -puszki po psiej karmie wypełnione prochem (amunicja do rakietnicy) -Sashimono Straceńca (sztandar) -Jednoręki Bandyta (rękawica) -Ramię Tytana (rękawica) Umiejętności: Strzał trzema rakietami na raz Wykonywanie "rakietowych skoków" (strzelenie sobie rakietą pod nogi w celu wyrzucenia się na dużą odległość) Zwiększenie szybkości sojuszników oraz umożliwienie leczenia się 35% zadanych obrażeń Umiejętna walka na pięści '''Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: '''Rottenfort '''Obecne zajęcie: '''Sprzedawanie robotycznych kapeluszy ludziom. '''Wygląd: '''Stary, przeżarty rdzą robot. Wielki Patapon '''Prawdziwe imię: '(tak to ten moment! zaraz poznasz prawdziwe imię Wielkiego Patapona!) (ee rozmyśliłem się) Pochodzenie: '''jakieś miasteczko, mała wioska '''Wystąpił w: Patapon: Patapedia (I-IV) Klasa: '''dawniej - Cannogabang, lecz przez te pięć lat zmienił się kompletenie - teraz włada dwustronnym toporem, który można rozdznielić na dwa jednostronne topory. '''Ekwipunek: Topór Władcy Lasuthumb|left|Nową broń Wielkiego można rozdzielić na dwa topory Wygląd: '''Wraz z klasą zmienił się też wygląd jego maski. Teraz jest brązowa thumb|Nowa maska Wielkiego '''Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: dom w głębi lasu Obecne zajęcie: drwal Dod. Info.: przez te pięć lat nauczył się też bardzo fajnej umiejętności, poznacie ją później. ''Gresh Centuropon '''Prawdziwe imię:' Gresh Centuropon (a myśleliście, że podam?) Pochodzenie: Pewne zapomniane miasto Pataponów Występowanie: Wszystkie części Patapedii Klasa: Wooyari Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: podróżuje z innymi Herosami Ekwipunek: pika Kolec Century, pika Podłużna Zagłada, Centurza maska Inne: *powoli odzyskuje pamięć, którą stracił po przemianie w Centuropona (opiszę jego historię na stronie Gresh Centuropon) *zna czarną magię *lubi ser mozarella i czekoladę 90% (what?) 'Crew' Prawdziwe imię: nieznane Pochodzenie: Mała rybacka wioska patapońska Występowanie: jak dotąd nigdziethumb|328px|Crew Klasa: Yarida(mimo, że dosiada bossy) Ekwipunek: Żywioł Włóczni i zazwyczaj jakiś boss(najczęściej Dodonga) Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: Obóz Taliona Wygląd: Yarida w zielonej masce. Cechy: -powściągliwy, tajemniczy i małomówny -opanował magię i alchemię na mistrzowskim poziomie -nie cierpi gdy ktoś mówi coś po angielsku gdy może powiedzieć to po polsku(umie angielski) -jest filozofem i ekologiem -chociaż jest młody zachowuje się jak gdyby był starszy -lubi spokój -ze wszystkich żywiołów najbardziej lubi wodę ''Master of Patapon '''Prawdziwe imię: '(Jakieś tam)* Pochodzenie: (jakieś tam) frame|Wygląd Mastera Występowanie: 'Na razie tylko w Patapon: Jedność '''Klasa: '''Charibassa, ale na koniu '''Wygląd: '''Ciemna wersja maski Charibassy '''Ekwipunek: '(jakiś tam koń) i (jakaś tam lanca/włócznia) '''Obecne miejsce zamieszkanie: '''Podróżuje z Herosami '''Obecne zajęcie: (jakieś tam) * Master to mój kolega, jeszcze nie był na Pataponfanclub, więc ja go dodałem, a on jeszcze nie podał mi tylu danych o swojej postaci. ~Wielki Geralt Wiedźmin Prawdziwe imię: Geralt Przydomek: Biały wilk Klasa: Wiedźminoponthumb|Takie tam Ekwipunek: Zerrikańska stalowa sabera (miecz stalowy) Negocjator (miecz srebrny) Występowanie: Nigdzie (na fanonie) Obecne miejsce zamieszkania: Podróż za Karmeńskim Gonem (Dziki Gon w świecie Pataponów) Obecne zajęcie: Zabijanie Dodongo podobnych (typ zwierzęcia) Opowieść Rozdział pierwszy: Nowa twarz i Rozmowa Malassa, 5 lat po zdarzeniach z "Patapon: Patapedia". Bohaterowie stali się sławni a Wojnar i TDT przeszli do historii. Szedł sobie ścieżką pewien ambitny wojownik pod nazwą Tydeus. Był wielkim wojownikiem, choć nie takim jak Wojnar. Miał możliwości. Ogromny talent. Nagle zauważył obcych ludzi którzy bluzgali na Wojnara mówiąc na niego że był słaby i był tchórzem. Tydeus nie lubił awantur, uznał, że lepiej rozwiązać sprawę teraz, niż pozwolić, żeby kłopoty się dalej rozwijały. Spytał co się tu dzieje, na co ludzie odpowiedzieli mu, że nie jego sprawa i żeby zajął się sobą i spływał (może ciut ostrzejszym słownictwem)... Jeden z typów spytał czy Tydeus też szuka kłopotów. Tydeus odparł iż nie szuka kłopotów, za to z tego co przeżył, dawno już się nauczył, że to kłopoty szukają jego. Jeden z awanturników odparł, że ma już dość i żeby dłużej nie tolerować podsłuchiwania... Wyjął broń, a jego koledzy postąpili tak samo... Rzucili się na Tydeusa. Ten im dołożył drzewcem włóczni. Ludzie zwiali... Tym czasem w niebiosach: -TDT czy widziałeś tego wojownika?-Odparł Wojnar. -Oczywiście, piękny widok. Odpowiedział TDT. -Wrużę mu piękną przyszłość. Dodał Wojnar -Ja również, lecz to dopiero początek. Powiedział TDTthumb|Wojnar w zaświatach (jest grzywka :P) -Oj tak, niestety tak. Stwierdził Wojnar Na Ziemi: -Czy dobrze zrobiliśmy zostawiając Juliana, Pogłosię i Loris w mieście? Powiedział niezdecydowany Wielki. -Oczywiście...są już zmęczeni tymi podróżami, ale my ciągle poszukujemy przygód. Odpowiedział Metalicaffun. -To gdzie jesteśmy? Rzekł Matfis. -W Malassi. Odpowiedział Metallicafun -Brak mi TDT i Wojnara.- Powiedziała Narissa. -Tak, byli wielcy.- Dodał Wielki. Wojownicy przypominali sobie dawne czsy ze zmarłymi przyjaciółmi. Nagle zauważyli pewnego wojownika w masce. -Kto to?- Zapytał Temple. -Nie mam pojęcia. Wojownik zauważywszy herosów od razu do nich podbiegł. -WOW, to wy! Wielcy wojownicy!- Odparł wojownik -No dobra widzę że jesteśmy tu bardzo szanowani. -No to pokaż co umiesz.- Rozkazał Wielki Rozdział drugi: Prezentacja umiejętności i nowe wyzwanie Tydeus się rozejrzał. Wielcy Herosi prosili go o prezentację umiejętności. Chciał im zaprezentować swój Tryb Herosa, ale gdyby to zrobił, cała okolica poszła by z dymem... Nie było wokół żadnej ognioodpornej hali, więc musiał wymyślić coś innego. Nigdy nie popisywał się umiejętnościami. Coś kazało mu się skupić na użyciu włóczni. Tydeus zamknął oczy i zrobił to... Chociaż było to w mieście, pełnym ludzi, to jakoś nikt nie zauważył pokazu. Poza samymi Herosami. Oni wyglądali na zszokowanych. Według legendy, Tydeus nie pokazał swych mocy... Zamiast niego, zrobiła to włócznia, udając moc swego pana. A wszyscy bohaterowie zobaczyli co innego. I wszyscy nie potrafili dobrze określić tego co to było. -Proszę.- Zakończył Tydeus, sam do końca nie wiedząc, co się stało. -Eee... Nieźle.- Odparł dość głucho Wielki.- Bardzo Nieźle. -Czy ja już coś takiego widziałem...?- Pomyślał Temple. -Robi wrażenie- Skinął głową Metallicafun. -Chyba im sie spodobało... Sam chciałbym wiedzieć, co to było.- Pomyślał Tydeus.- Chyba jeszcze się dowiem. Zaświaty: Bardzo dobrze Tydeusie. Odkrywasz swą moc. Przyda się podczas, ataku. Powiedział Wojnar. Chcesz im o tym powiedzieć? Spytał TDT Muszę. Inaczej zginął. Rzekł Wojnar Polecieć z tobą? Spytał TDT. Nie. Dam radę. Odpowiedział Wojnar. Może nie żyjesz i jesteśmy w zaświatach ale dalej jesteś tym samym kochającym siebie Wojnarem. Powiedział TDT. Może i tak TDT. Może i tak. Powiedział Wojnar po czym odleciał. Ziemia: -Zapraszamy Cię. Powiedział Wielki. Tydeus był naprawdę bardzo podekscytowany. Ale żałował że nie żyje jego idol Wojnar. Chciał mieć kiedyś taką moc jak on. Nagle pojawił się głos Wojnara. -Hehehe. Zaśmiał się duch Wojnara ukazujący się przyjaciołom. -Wojnar? Spytał Wielki. -Musicie się przygotować na atak złych mocy. -Więcej nie mogę powiedzieć. -Jak nadejdą...przybędę wam pomóc. Po czym zniknął. Tydeusowi odebrało mowę. Był naprawdę zadowolony. Słyszeliście chłopcy, czas treningu! Powiedział Wielki. Taak! Wszyscy razem krzyknęli. Rozbili się w mieście Malassie a następnego dnia trenowali. -Nie mogę się doczekać aż w końcu zobaczę Wojnara i TDT w akcji. Powiedział Temple. -Tak. Potwierdził Metallicafun. Następnie wszyscy zasnęli. Rozdział trzeci: Mroczny Charibassa i potęga drzew Następnego ranka bohaterowie wybrali się do sąsiedniego miasta, bo słyszeli, że tam łażą bandziory. Po drodze zobaczyli, że kilku "bandziorów" znęca się nad Pyokoriderem, nie widzieli maski, ale po broni domyślili się klasy. Metallicafun podszedł do jednego z nich i do walnął, ale ten oddał mu dwa razy mocniej. Wielki uciekł w kierunku lasu, przyjaciele myśląc, że stchórzył, krzyczeli: -Dokąd biegniesz?!? -Zajmijcie się nimi! - odkrzyknął Bohaterowie bezradnie próbowali rozprawić się ze złoczyńcami, bez skutku. Wielki przez dłuższą chwilę nie wracał. Tydeus nie był aż tak potężny bez swego Heromode, a Herosi od dawna nie walczyli, więc zaczęli dyskutować o sposobach powrotu do sił: -Co mamy zrobić? - pytała Narrisa -Może w tym mieście będzie jakiś ośrodek treningowy? - zaproponował Matfis -Gdzie jest Wielki? -pytał Tedeus -Tutaj! - Herosi usłyszeli głośny krzyk przerywany piskami przerażonych ptaków uciekających z lasu. Wielki kawał drewna o mało nie zmiażdżył Herosów. Okazało się, że to stopa OGROMNEGO DRZEWCA , który postawił sobie na ręce jednego z dręczycieli Pyokoridera i mruknął: -Boo... Złoczyńcy uciekali w popłochu. Herosi zauważyli, że maska "Pyokoridera" to jednak mroczna wersja maski Charibassy. Bohater ten walczył siedząc na koniu, ale rzucając włócznią jak Charibassa. Nie posiadał też tarczy. Grupa bandziorów oszołomiona i przerażona czekała na osąd. Mroczny Charibassa użył swojego Heromode, wyglądający jak zwykłego, ale mroczny. Wybuch był tak silny, że oprawcy wyparowali, a drzewa w okolicy zaczęły płonąć czarnym ogniethumb|400px|Drzewiecm. Powiedział: -Jestem Master. Master Patapon. Dziękuję za pomoc, choć jej nie potrzebowałem... Czekajcie? Czy to wy?!? Ci Herosi, którzy zniszczyli Umbrę? - patrzył na Herosów, którzy zaniemówili z wrażenia. -Tak. Dołączasz do drużyny - powiedzieli Herosi chórem i bez namysłu. Tydeus przez chwilę się zastanawiał. Ci goście, których przepędzili, byli podobni do tych, którzy obrażali Wojnara... Rozdział czwarty: Bitwa Bogów Niebiosa: W niebie Wojnar patrzył jak jego przyjaciele wzmacniają siły rozmawiając z TDT. Czy to nie teraz ma wybuchnąć wulkan w tym mieście? Zaśmiał się TDT. Oczywiście...idę ich ratować bo wszyscy zginął. Rzekł Wojnar Zapewne nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy? Spytał TDT Oczywiście. Powiedział Wojnar Ziemia: Wojnar przyleciał do miasta jako duch. -Hej Wielki. Powiedział do śpiącego Wielkiego. - Co? Wojnar? Co ty tu...? Cicho! Ten wulkan za niedługo wybuchnie i wszyscy zginął. Znam twoją nową technikę. Jeżeli opanujesz ją do perfekcji będziesz miał 7/10 z tego co ja mam mocy. 7/10 to dużo gdyż ja jestem bogiem walki...odkąd umarłem. Żaden żyjący nie osiągnie mojej potęgi...ale możesz być najsilniejszym żyjącym wojownikiem świata. Pamiętaj, nie zmarnuj tego. Trenujcie. Ja idę zatrzymać wulkan, a ty bądź gotów na mój powrót. Dobrze...odpowiedział zdziwiony Wielki. Po odejściu Wojnara zastanawiał się...Czyli nie będę silniejszy niż Wojnar...ech to nie fair on jest bogiem...po czym zasnął. W niebie: -On tu jest. Powiedział TDT. -Co? Karan wdarł się do nieba? Muszę go zabić. Teraz potrzebuję Cię. Odpowiedział Wojnar -Oczywiście. Rzekł TDT Do nieba wdarł się legendarny Karan który żył w 2000 p.n.e i był złym Bogiem zemsty. Zaczeła się walka, Wojnar rzucił się na Karana. Zabije Cię gnido! Wrzasnął Karan. Wojnar walczył Mieczem boskości przeciwko Mieczu Ciemności. Wojnar wbijając miecz w brzuch, podpytywał Karana. Dlaczego wróciłeś, taki słaby? Nie jestem Karanem, jestem tylko pionkiem w jego grze, tak jak ty. Skończ i umieraj! Co? Zabijesz mnie? Wojnar, nie! Odradził TDT. Wojnar rozzłoszczony wyciągną ukryte ostrze które chował w wewnętrznej części dłoni. Podciął kopii gardło. Jego czerwona rękawiczka stała się jeszcze bardziej czerwona gdyż została zakrwawiona przez krew wroga. Rozdział piąty: Herosi chcieli dostać się do Rottenfortu, w celu treningu. Było to wielkie miasto położone na wyspie, panowała w nim na ogół nędza, jednak znajdowały się tam kwatery główne Rycerzy Trójkątnego Stołu (trójkąty są takie niedocenianie...), bezwzględnych wojowników i skrytobójców. Wielki ściął klika drzew toporem, a bohaterowie zrobili łódź. Płynęli i płynęli. Po drodze zobaczyli postać w ciemnej sukni i kapturze, sunącą po wodzie... Postać podeszła w kierunku łodzi i położyła na niej skrzynię. Skrzynia była bardzo ciężka. Gdy Herosi ją otworzyli, wyskoczył z niej Psycho i powiedział z podekscytowaniem: - To ONA! Jedna z NICH! - O! Fajnie. Psycho wrócił - powiedział Wielki. - Właściwie...kto to? - spytał Tydeus - Chodzi o Psycho, czy o NIĄ? - ...o jedno i drugie. - No więc Psycho, Psychopatyczny Alosson. Uwielbia banany i inne owoce. Jest szurnięty, rzuca we wszystko szyszkami, poza tym.....to tyle. A ONA to jedna z NICH. - Kogo? - ONI, czyli Wszechmocny, Kharma i Ormen. - Czyli że co? On jest jakimś nieudanym wysłannikiem, czy co? - Nie... po prostu wybrali go, na swojego....no...no ten...wiesz...no.... - Ja, to ja. A właśnie, co to za jeden? Jakiś żółciutki...może PINGWIN? Albo nie...ten no...eee...FUTRZAK...nie...czekaj...a, właśnie. Widzieliście gdzieś moje jeże? Zgubiły mi się jakieś 3 lata temu...ten, no...yyy...AMADEUSZ!!...nie...BARNABA!...Nie ma ich! - odezwał się Psycho - Zaraz...wracajmy może na statek, dobra? - STAATEEEK?! SĄ NA NIM KARUZELE? ZAWSZE CHCIAŁEM MIEĆ KARUZELE W KSZTAŁCIE TIRAMISU Z BISZKOPTEM! - Co...? On jest jednym z was, i do tego wybrańcem? Nie wierze, to farsa. - To...długa historia... Herosi płynęli dalej. Jednak zapasy żywności powoli się kończyły. Na szczęście na horyzoncie było widać małą, porośniętą wysepkę. Na NIE SZCZĘŚCIE zbliżał się sztorm. Wszyscy hałasowali, za wyjątkiem Psycho uznając tę sytuację za niegroźną hałasował jeszcze bardziej. - Szybko! Dopłyńmy do wyspy! DOPŁYŃMY DO WYSPY! PÓKI MOŻNA! WSZYSCY, DO WIOSEŁ! - wołał Wielki - YAAAAAAAAAAAY! Srajtaaaaśmaaaaa! - odwalał Psycho. - Zamknij się i POMÓŻ NAM! - krzyknął Tydeus. - Nawzajem, turecki dywaniku!! - C-co?! Cudem dopłynęli. Szybko zacumowali statek i skryli się w gąszczu. Jednak kiedy uznali, że są w miarę bezpieczni, usłyszeli stąpanie jakiegoś gigantycznego zwierza i wołanie. - No pięknie, dzikusy. Był to Dodonga Crewa. Wywęszył herosów z daleka. Kiedy tylko poinformował swojego towarzysza, pognał w ich kierunku. - Witam, jestem Crew. Widzę, że mocno się przestraszyliście Dodongi? Spokojnie, jest oswojony. - Wow...nieźle. Czyli jednak nie musimy się chronić przed dzikusami? - Nie, skądże. Może i żyje na odludziu, jednak jestem cywilizowany. Psycho postanowił sfiksować na dobre. Skoczył na paszcze Dodongi i zaczął mu się wydzierać do nosa (tak, do dziurek w nosie). - EJ! TY! DAWAJ BISZKOPTY! DAWAJ! CHCESZ W KOLANO?! CO?! CHCESZ?! TO DAWAJ PAPAJE! - Najwyraźniej nie wszyscy tutaj są cywilizowani... -mruknął Crew. - Psycho, złaź. Natychmiast. - krzyknął Wielki. - NIKT. NIE. OD. BIERZE. MOICH. MAN-DA-RY-NEK!! Niiiiiiiikt! - Dobra, chrzanić go. Kiedy minie ta burza? - spytał Tydeus. - Burze tu trwają długo. Może trwać nawet tydzień. - CO? TYDZIEŃ?! Nie mamy czasu! - wrzasnął Wielki, próbujący jednocześnie ściągnąć Psycho. - Przykro mi, nie ma innego wyjścia. - Ehhh..no dobra. Musimy tu przeczekać Po kilku dniach Herosi, wraz z nowym towarzyszem - Crewem - postanowili wznowić swoją podróż statkiem. - Ale. Co z Dodongą? - spytał Tydeus - Upsss... - zarumienił się Wielki - Spokojnie, on umie pływać. - odparł Crew, po chwili dodając: - Chyba zgodzisz się na to, w takim rozrachunku? Dodonga pomachał głową na tak. - Świetnie! Dziękuje ci! Po kilku godzinach (pomiędzy wyspą a Rottenfortem była niewielka odległość) pływania dotarli na miejsce. Pierwsze co rzuciło się do oczu, to rozkładające się resztki. Miasto aż kipiało średniowieczem. Gdy chodzili pomiędzy brudnymi, nierównymi uliczkami co chwila słyszeli "Uwaga, leci!!" niemal dostając po głowie fekaliami. - Co my tu w ogóle robimy?! - spytał obrzydzony Tydeus. - Idziemy odwiedzić Rycerzy Trójkątnego Stołu. - odparł Psycho. - Ty, a ty skąd nagle taki okrzesany? Tak to się wydurniałeś jak kilkuletni małolat! - Czasy się zmieniają. - padła riposta ze strony szurniętego Alossona. Kręcili się po rozległych, brukowaych drogach i wąskich tunelikach pomiędzy budynkami. Przechodząc jednym z tuneli zobaczyli postać w kapturze. - To znów ONA! Tak! - krzyknął Psycho Postać odwróciła się do niego. Było tak ciemno, że nie było widać jej twarzy. Nagle rzuciła się na niego niemalże podrzynając mu gardło. - PIENIĄDZE ALBO ŚMIERĆ - Panie! Idź pan w ch... Nagle z nad ich głów zaczął dobiegać głośny świst. Na niebie było widać trzy, maleńkie kule ognia. - Co do...? - jęknął Tydeus - To chyba leci...prosto NA NAS! - wrzasnął Wielki Przećwiczeni Herosi szybko zwiali, jednak postać w kapturze niczego nie widziała ani nie słuszała (powód: kaptur). Kule ognia pędziły w jej kierunku. Herosi ledwo się obrócili, a ich oczom ukazała się krwawa eksplozja. - Co to było? - znów ledwo jęknął Tydeus - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. - odparł Crew - To był...wybuch. - zdziwionym głosem odpowiedział im Wielki. - Ymm..a czy wiśnie są pom-... - nie zdążył dokończyć Psycho, bo po chwilio przerwał mu inny, jeszcze głośniejszy dźwięk. Wszyscy zatkali uszy. Ktoś potwornie głośno trąbił w muszle. Gdy głoś ucichł, Herosi poczuli dziwny napływ adrenaliny, i rządzę krwi. - No...to musi być jeden z tych całych...Rycerzy! - wrzasnął dziwnie rozwcieczony Wielki - Nehehehe. Ładnie, ładnie... - dodał równie wściekły Crew - Czemu czuje jakąś dziwną...złość?! Niedobrze....zaczyna mi się to PODOBAĆ!! - krzyknął po nich Tydeus. Dziwne uczucie minęło po kilkunastu sekundach. Po ochłonięciu Herosi wyruszyli dalej, do zamku Rycerzy Trójkątnego Stołu. Jednakże, gdy tylko skręcili w jedną z licznych uliczek, Narrisa usłyszała za sobą klekotanie, o smród. Nietypowo znajome klekotanie i smród benzyny. Gdy tylko się obrócili, widok ich potwornie obrzydził. To był on. On, jednak w koszmarnym stanie. Jego przepiękny hełm wikinga teraz był kompletną ruiną oblepioną taśmą, do której przymocowane były złamane, dyndające ochraniacze na twarz. Z silnika wydobywał się jeszcze koszmarniejszy odór oraz trzaskanie spalanego paliwa. Cały dygotał i pordzewiał, było widać, że jest z nim krucho. A był to...Rainbow. - O...mó-....mój Boż..że...ale...cuUU!-.....-chnie... - wykrztusił z siebie wymiotując Tydeus, najwyraźniej nie był przyzwyczajony do ociekających po ścianach fekaliach i smrodzie unoszącym się w średniowiecznych miastach. - Eww! Co to?! - obrzydzał się Crew. - Rainbow...emm...yyy..fuj. - powiedział zaskoczony Wielki, jednak nie dokończył, bo by się ostro porzygał. - Co do diabła to tu robi?! Ten gramol cuchnie jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem! - wykryknęła Narrisa - ...larwy... - jedynie dorzucił Rainbow. - Yyy...no dobrze...nie jest tak-.......tak...źle...tak sądzę...odrobina odrdzewiacza..i...powinno...pomóc - powiedział zakrywając usta Wielki. - O...odrobine?! TEN ZŁOM NIE POCIĄGNIE ANI MINUTY DŁUŻEJ!! Lepiej to zmielić na metal niż próbować naprawić! - krzyknął Tydeus - ...tak...?...larwo...? - spytał Rainbow, po chwili dorzucając - ...najwyraźniej taki czyścioch nie umiałby sobie poradzić w takiej sytuacji...zapisać w bazie danych..."Czyściochy to słabiacy i pantoflarze..."...zapisane... - Kolejny...nienormalny. Jeden reaguje jak upośledzony, drugi ma obsesje na punkcie larw...dziękuję, losie. - odpowiedział urażony Tydeus - ...dobra...to ty tu na nas poczekaj, a my pójdziemy gdzie mieliśmy pójść - powiedział Wielki chcąc uniknąć sporu między robotem a feniksem, oraz próbując urwać się od tak wielkiego smrodu Wszyscy po chwili zwiali. Rainbow jedynie nazwał ich larwami, a potem usiadł na podłodze. Herosi po kilku minutach doszli do zamku. Gdy tylko pozwolono im wejść do pokoju z Trójkątnym Stołem, jeden z rycerzy powiedział: - Oczekiwaliśmy waszego przybycia, sir. - Serio? Jak? - powiedział Wielki - To proste. Jesteście potężni i sławni. To logiczne, że chcielibyście poznać nasze techniki. Nie potrzebujemy magii by to przewidzieć. Wystarczy pomyśleć, sir - odparł drugi z trzech Rycerzy - No...dobrze...a czy pozwolicie nam poznać te techniki? - Wam? WAM?... ...tak. Jesteście inteligentni i silni. Idealni uczniowie. Od dziś zostajecie naszymi potomkami na polu bitwy. Sławcie nasze imię, legendarni wojownicy, sir. - A...nie chcielibyście nas przetrenować, czy coś, zanim nas będziecie uczyli? - spytał Temple - Słyszeliśmy o KAŻDYM, z waszych wyczynów. Nie potrzebujemy egzaminów...wystarczy, że pstryknę... Nagle nad maskami Herosów pojawiły się litery i księgi. Miecze i strzały. Topory i różdżki (kto wie o jaki cytat chodzi, niech napisze mi (Rainbowowi) na tablice, na zwycięzce czeka worek węgla do kompa). Herosi natychmiast się uczyli. Po chwili znali wszystkie tajniki Rycerzy, wliczając ich imiona i dane personalne. - A zatem... to tyle, Sir Krwawa Babeczko, prawda?...i właściwie dlaczego Krwawa...Babeczko...? Krwawa to rozumiem, ale Babeczko? - Moja matka tak mnie nazywała, a to dlatego że miałem słabość do babeczek. Tyle w tej sprawie. - Dziękujemy za to, Sir Krwawa Babeczko, Ronaldzie Truciłbie i Lady Burned. - podziękował im Wielki. - Nie ma za co, byliście odpowiedni. A teraz...żegnam... - Zaraz! A...no...wiecie...Rainbow...co z nim będzie? - nagle przypomniała sobie Narrisa - Spokojnie, jego procesor również otrzymał odpowiednie dane. - A..to...dobrze...dziękujemy. Herosi pomimo bycia dumnymi po zostaniu nazwanymi "odpowiednimi", jednak coś im psuło humor...a mianowicie musieli zabrać Rainbowa ze sobą... Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia Kategoria:Fikcja